Couldn't Have Asked for a Better Night
by T. Oswin-Oswald
Summary: DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN WINTER SOLDIER! MAJOR SPOILERS BEYOND THIS POINT! This story is a feel good kind of story. It shows Steve's sensitive and giving side as he helps a high school girl make a memory for herself. Please forgive any spelling/grammar flubs and flaws. Review :)


Peggy began to cough violently. Steve rose to the bedside table and poured her a glass of water. He returned to his chair and held the cup out before her. Peggy's eyes grew wide in disbelief. "Steve," she said, her voice broken with tears. "You came back!" Steve, realizing what had happened, tried to force a smile. "Yeah Peggy," he said softly. Peggy reached for his hand. "It's been so long," she said, almost sobbing. Steve gave her hand a tender squeeze. "Well I couldn't leave my best girl," he reassured. "Not when she owes me a dance."

The following half hour was filled with Steve recounted his story to her, like he had done so many times before. When he finished, there was the sound of the front door opening downstairs. "That'll be McKenzie," Peggy said. "My granddaughter. She's a senior at the local high school." There was the sound of feet climbing up the stairs, and a gentle knock on the bedroom door. "Come in," Peggy called, still holding Steve's hand. McKenzie opened the door and walked in. "Hi Nan-Na," she said, kissing Peggy's forehead. "Hello dear," Peggy replied, taking her hand away from Steve's and tenderly caressing her granddaughter's cheek. "There's someone I want you to meet," Peggy looked over at Steve. "This is Steve Rogers; Captain America." McKenzie looked over at Steve with searching eyes. Steve, understanding her look, simply nodded, then held out his hand, playing along. "Nice to meet you miss," he said. McKenzie shook his hand firmly. "Likewise Mr. Rogers."  
"Steve."

McKenzie looked at Peggy. "Are you ready to rest now Nan-Na?" Peggy nodded. McKenzie lifted the covers over Peggy's chest and kissed her forehead. Peggy grabbed her arm before she left. "Be sure to offer the Captain a cup of tea," Peggy said. McKenzie nodded and walked out of the room, Steve closing the door gently behind him. "Another relapse?" McKenzie asked. Steve hung his head slightly and nodded. "Happened about a half hour ago," he informed her. "We were talking and then…she was gone, it was all just…gone." McKenzie, used to hearing this kind of thing, nodded solemnly. "Tea?" she said. Steve smiled. "Tea," he replied.

Steve sat down in the living room while McKenzie filled the mugs with hot water and teabags. He was admiring the pictures depicting Peggy's life after the war, and smiled to himself. It made him happy that she found love and a life. McKenzie was in several of the pictures. She was only four when she moved in with Peggy, after her parents died in the fire. Leaning back on the sofa, he felt something other than the cushion. He sat up and turned, seeing a plastic bag with the "Von Maur" seal on it. Standing up, he opened the bag. A violet, floor length dress was inside. "Is this yours?" He asked as McKenzie came in with the mugs. "Uh, yeah, it's my…prom dress."  
"Prom?" Steve smiled. "When's the big night?"  
McKenzie sat down on the couch, putting the mugs on the coffee table. "Last night," she said, rubbing her hands together nervously. Steve sat down next to her. "McKenzie…"  
"Its fine," she cut in. "It's no big deal. Nan-Na had a relapse that night before I left, and I had to call 911 and take her in, so by the time it was all done I was too tired to even _think _about dancing, so I packed it up and…went to bed."

Steve sighed. "I'm sorry," he said. "I'm not," was her quick reply. "My date understood…okay, that's a lie, he _didn't _understand, and hasn't responded to any of my texts, but, I mean, what did he want me to do? I was tired! I wore my dress to the E.R., I smelled like a hospital. He's just…immature." She wiped away a tear, hoping Steve hadn't noticed. He did.

He reached over to the dress and placed it on her lap. "Put it on," he said. McKenzie looked up at him. "What?"  
"Go upstairs, put on the dress, do your hair and makeup, then come back down so I can see you."  
"Why?"  
"Why? Because I want to see what you looked like, that's why. I only ever see you in jeans or pajamas."  
"It's going to take awhile to get all ready and I don't want to keep you…"  
"My favorite bar closed thirty-five years ago, my barber is dead...I've got nothing but time."

McKenzie bit her bottom lip, a wide grin spreading across her face. "Okay," she said, standing up and going up to her room with the dress in hand. Steve laughed as he saw her practically run upstairs. "Okay," he whispered as he stood up.

McKenzie stared at herself in the mirror. Hair: good. Makeup: I've seen better. Dress: totally worth the $60. She walked to the top of the stairs and called down. "Promise you won't laugh?" She called down. Steve replied moments later. "Promise." He called back. McKenzie, taking a deep breath, began to descend down the wooded stairs. She took a rain check on the heels, too hard to walk in. When she turned the corner, her heart stopped.

The living room was covered in hanging lights. "Stars" dotted the ceiling. All the furniture in the room had been pushed up against the wall and the rug rolled up to allow an open floor plan. Steve stood in the center of the room, a black paper bow tie tapped to his white t-shirt collar. He bowed. "Welcome to your Senior Prom," he said. "This year's theme: History Comes to Life." McKenzie laughed, her smile growing wider by the second. "Steve, how did you-I can't even-wow…"  
"I happen to remember where we stored the Christmas lights when we cleaned out the garage last month. With the help of some tape, I was able to hang them." A row from the ceiling fell to the floor. "Most of them."

McKenzie laughed, wiping a tear from her face. "I can't believe you did this for me." Steve walked over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I wanted to say 'thank you'," he said. "Thank you for taking care of Peggy all this time." Then, lifting up the stereo remote, he pressed play, queuing a slow dance song. Holding out his hand to McKenzie, Steve bowed. "May I have this dance?"

McKenzie smiled and took his hand in hers. With Steve in the lead, they did the box step. The lights twinkled overhead, and McKenzie couldn't stop looking at them. "You look beautiful by the way," Steve said softly. "Like your grandmother." Smiling, McKenzie stood on her tiptoes and planted a kiss on Steve's cheek. "Thank you," she said. "For everything."

Wrapping his arms around her, Steve hugged her tight. "You're worth it kid," he said. He kissed her head, and then they returned to the dance.

_She couldn't have asked for a better night…_


End file.
